


Gerard used to play the guitar.

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, i dont even lknow anymore, oh well, thanx 4 th opinions @ agus and camo u r cool, this was supposed to be in spanish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard, you should do something else with your fingers."<br/>"Gerard?"<br/>"GeroHMYGOD I DIDNT MEAN OH MY GET OUT AHHAHAHAHAHHH"</p>
<p>I promise it's not what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard used to play the guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:30 am and i have forgotten my native language.   
> forgive the out-of-characterness.  
> and everything else.  
> god dammit, i just wanted tickles

"And what about this?," Frank put down the notebook and pulled the white Gibson back onto his lap, brows furrowed as he moved along the strings way too quickly for Gerard's eyes to follow. "Maybe a B-major-" 

"Seriously, Frankie, we've been stuck on this verse for an hour, maybe we should move on for a while and it'll come to you." 

"We can't afford waiting to be enlightened when we're on a deadline, Gerard. Now tell me what you think. B-minor, or B-major after G?" 

Gerard hesitated for a second, and smiled as an idea came upon him, both to work on the song and distract Frank from his self-induced trance. "Maybe you should let me play it, and you can hear the difference in it."

Frank agreed, and placed the notebook where the chord progression was in front of Gerard, who was hooking the guitar's strap behind his elbow and pushing a strand of black hair away from his face. After a couple seconds of studying the notes, he clumsily put his fingers in the shape of a C-chord on the guitar, and strummed the strings to what in his head maybe sounded like a beat. He played the verse twice, once playing B-minor, then B-major- Frank looked slightly more concentrated than before, like he was trying to bring the notes to a physical form, and looking in the mirror to check which looked better. He motioned at Gerard to stop after he had played the verse a couple times- "I think I'm sticking with B-minor, and I also think you should stick to singing." Gerard blushed while handing him the guitar back, "there's a reason I hired you in the first place, Frankie." 

"You hired me because you thought I was cute and your brother wouldn't want to get up on a stage with you while you were holding a guitar." Gerard giggled, and watched as Frank put away the guitar, the notebook and the recorder. "For real, Gerard. It's a good thing you can sing and have a nice butt because you can't play a guitar to make a living." They both laughed at Gerard's, anecdotal inaptitude with the instrument. Frank closed his guitar case, unzipping his hoodie and slumping down on their old, dusty couch, on the room that served as a kitchen, dining room and living room at once. He turned on the TV and leaned his head on Gerard's shoulder, as House MD started on the small screen. "You should put your fingers to better use," he whispered into Gerard's shoulder, and giggled. Gerard, though, stayed suspiciously silent, Frank thought. He had a mischievous smile on his face, that worried the short man. "Gerard?" he asked, sitting up straighter. "What are you up to?"

He hadn't finished enunciating his words when Gerard's hand was on the side of his stomach, tickling above the furry sweatshirt. Frank erupted in uncontrollable laughter, and Gerard smiled satisfied. "FUCK, NO, GERARD. I'M FUCKING SENSITIVE- YOU ASSHO-"

Frank's words got cut off by another wave of laughter and deep breaths, flailing his limbs around unsuccessfully, for Gerard was a trained tickler.

"Is this good enough?" Gerard laughed, as he removed his hands, and hovered them above Frank's middle, almost threateningly. Frank was afraid of the smug grin on the other's face, but his slowly-growing-calmer breaths made him unable to usher a word other than loose mutters of "fuck... you..."

"Later, maybe," Gerard smiled as he let Frank lean back onto his shoulder and cuddle onto him; "you know I love you, little one."

Frank replied on a tired and breathy voice, in his way to sleep already; "fuck you."

Gerard knew that was his very own way of saying I love you, and fell asleep with a smile on his face and a Frank on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i scrapped the whole thing thrice sorry


End file.
